


reconciliation and kisses

by LineMaker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ;), Explicit Language, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, bruh moment, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineMaker/pseuds/LineMaker
Summary: With Catra on her mind, Adora grows more confused and upset with each passing day. But then she finds out Catra wants to join the rebellion.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. I was suprised at the amount of hits I got on my first fic, idk if its its impressive but im still pleased with 130 (when i saw 130 i was like holy shit). I wanted to make something a bit longer for my second fic. This concept interested me so ima give it a go. Hope u enjoy :D

Adora sat on a ledge overlooking the whispering woods, with the sword of protection lent on a plant pot behind her. She sat thinking, listening to the quite sounds of the forest. There wasn’t really much to do at the current time. The battle for Brightmoon had recently come to its conclusion and everyone was tired, which meant that everyone was also basically inactive. Glimmer and Bow were off on an adventure to pick fruit from Plumeria, but she wasn’t allowed to go because Angela made her stay and help with the citizens of Brightmoon. No kidnappings, no invasions, and no battles. Consequently, Adora had nothing to take her mind off of her biggest problem, Catra. Every day since the first appearance of She-ra and the heart-breaking look that Catra gave her as she backed away into the smoke, Adora had not stopped thinking about Catra and how confused she was about the whole situation. She had been using her responsibilities as She-ra as a distraction from her thoughts. But now they had dried up for the moment, Adora was thrown back into the well of self-pity and confusion that accompanied her thoughts of Catra. Adora was brooding on old memories and revisiting the promise she gave Catra, ‘we’ll always stick together. Ill look out for you, and you look out for me’. “so much for that” Adora said aloud, “like, how are we supposed to stick together when we both know that the Horde are actually the bad guys, but I’m the only one with a heart enough to leave and join the rebellion. Now I’ve broken my promise because you just didn’t come with me”  
“interesting, subject seems to be conversing with the whispering woods. Maybe talking about Catra, based on the content of her comment” Entrapta spoke up from behind one of the plant pots.  
“OH MY GOD, Entrapta?! How long have you been there?!”  
“uuhhh, a while. Why?”  
“Entrapta, you can’t just listen to people… talking to themselves. Ok ill admit that talking to myself is weird but you can’t just spy on people like that!”  
“subject appears to be experiencing stress and/or anger at her discovery of my experiment. Perhaps I should develop something to hide myself.” Entrapta muttered into her voice recorder  
“NO, Entrapta, that is exactly the thing you should not to. Just, can you please leave me alone? I’m kind of trying to process things here.”  
“sure thing! Hope you figure whatever that is out!” Entrapta shouted as she sat on her hair, which was carrying her away at an impressive pace. “thanks, I guess” Adora said to the whispering woods. Then she pulled a disgruntled expression, “I need to sort myself out” she sighed.  
_-=+=-_  
Adora had slowly returned to her room, awaiting the return of Glimmer and Bow. Still in the process of deep thought, she remained in her room for the majority of the day, wishing that her two friends would just get back so she wouldn’t have to think about Catra anymore. She had tried helping the inhabitants of Brightmoon but seeing all of the children running around with their best friends just made her even more sad. And for some reason seeing the couples made her even sadder, which she didn’t quite understand. But she just ignored that. After all, her job was just to walk around as She-ra and wave at people. After a few hours of self-inflicted solitary confinement, she heard the loud voices of her two new best friends in the corridor. “oh my god, that was so funny when that kid bumped into that old woman and she went flying!” She heard Glimmer say  
“Glimmer! You can say that, that woman looked really hurt!” retorted Bow  
“eh it was still funny” Glimmer said as she opened the door to Adora’s bedroom. “Hey Adora!” That statement reminded her of Catra, but she shook it off, done with thinking about Catra for the day.  
“How’s it going guys! Oh my god I’ve been so bored by myself, I had to spend ages ‘helping the citizens of Brightmoon’ but all I did was walk around as She-ra and said hi to everyone.” Adora blurted. “ I’ve been sitting here doing nothing. C’mon tell me everything”  
“well…” Bow said scratching the back of his head  
“what?” Adora questioned, a puzzled look on her face  
“we have something pretty important to tell you” Said Glimmer, with a happy but tentative look on her face  
“spit it out come on!”  
“I got a message from Catra on my tablet, I don’t know how she got past the firewall but she said she is willing to discuss her joining of the rebellion, but she will only talk to you” Bow said, with a knowing smile on his face.  
“what?”.


	2. This isnt an update sorry

Hey sorry for the people who bookmarked this but im not gonna carry this on. This takes up too much time to be sustainable for school, so i wont be doing a long fic with lots of chapters and an intricate story. But ill be doing some small oneshots and stuff like that. see u in the next fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter ,idk if the end notes go at the end of the work or the chapter and if u can change it or not, but we'll see. Regardless, if you have any feedback, criticisms, ideas or you just think I'm amazing please leave a comment. I need all the feedback I can get lol. Also, I may have got some of the story/lore wrong cuz I haven't seen the show in a while :/ so please let me know if I have messed anything up. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
